Talk:Ships of Bryyo
I wrote something about Majora's moon because seeing these always made me think Majora's moon. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I think I know what they are. There is Bryyo log entry that talks about them. Know how in all of the tablets that contain log entries, there is a drawing on them that is mentioned in the history (example, one has a drawing of a chozo and the entry talks about them)? There is one that has these planetoids in the drawing and the log entry makes reference to them. I dont remember completely right now, but I am sure that specific entry talks about one of these two things: 1)The machines used to rid the planet of the pollutions created during the war. 2)The ships used by Bryyonians to explore space. If someone can confirm this, we'd know what these floating planetoids are for. (Latinlingo 16:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC)) I'm really quite sure I remember a picture of one of these planetoids actually moving across the sky being the one that hold the lore entry describing the Reptilican space program. Most likely they are spacecraft of some sort. Does that mean we change these to an Unidentified Artifical Mechanism?--AdmiralSakai 16:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Definitely, these are not planets. (Latinlingo 16:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC)) Well, they are probably planets that were made into spacecraft. I'd say keep it a UCB. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) All right! You guys made the same connection I made too! I suggested this quite a while back this year but no one seems to have seen it. Glad it was pointed out. Marx Wraith 05:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nothing on Samus' entire logbook mentions anything about tiny planets surrounding Bryyo. Maybe if it said something like Bryyo has several moons, but no. And the history of Bryyo mentions nothing about them using planets to turn them into spacecraft for their own needs. (Latinlingo 16:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC)) Thats no moon. It's a space station. (Obi-Wan Kenobi 2:42, September 26, 2011(UTC)) Possible solution Would it be in our interest to rename this Ships of Bryyo? It comes from the Lore Age of Science, and this is the only ship we've ever seen. Here comes an objection. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Descriptor, not name; will not locate a name for every notable object in the series; the usual routine. I am far too tired at the moment to string together more than a cogent sentance or two. However, there is something new- although we are ''reasonably ''certain that these are ships, we have no real official confirmation that they are. They could be decontamination equipment, colonies, weapons, or something else entirely.-- ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So if they're believed to be ships due to strong evidence, let's move. Btw like the sig. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Monks of Grondheim is the exact same case as this. Are you going to make that a UMS 12? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) No. I would include them in the article on Grondheim. I do not think the Monks themselves are important enough to merit their own specific article. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) If you look at that page's edit history, you'll see that there was some debate as to what Grondheim has. It doesn't have its own article. All we need is the organization that has an interest for Red magma crystals. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE! Can I name this Ships of Bryyo? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) No, you may not. We do not know if these are actually ''called the Ships of Bryyo by the Reptilicus. It is too vague- besides, if the spheres are indeed ships, then the article should refer to them largely in the singular, not plural form (something I must fix), and certainly must be named in the singular as per wiki policy. That title is plural. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( that's only if the page is named something like Witherite Shards, where shards is shard. Ships of Bryyo can still be Ships of Bryyo. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I understand. The article for the scan would of course be plural. The article for Witherite would be singluar/infinitive. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Banana, what's my name... banana, what's my name... banana, what's my name... *looks around* What's my name? *cough* My past few hours aside, it's called Witherite Shard's' in the game but here it is Witherite Shards. So thus Ships of Bryyo if it ever gets named that will stay Ships of Bryyo and not Ship of Bryyo. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I am willing to compromize and name the article Bryyonian Ship(s?). Ship(s?) Of Bryyo is simply far too awkward (and possibly a descriptor), but it does seem as though the Science Lord is naming them Bryyo's ships. I would do the same to Monks of Grondheim, but for the facts that I do not know how Grondheim is phrased as a location and that Monks of Grondheim sounds far more plausible as the actual name of a (quasi?)religious order. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No... that's technically a fan name. Yeah, the Last Lord of Science names them the Ships of Bryyo. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) So please may I do it? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I do not believe the Last Lord ever ''names the ships The Ships Of Bryyo. He merely refers to them as such in a general sense. I've noticed that in your zeal to identify U-designations, you tend to blur the distinction between general nouns used similarly to pronouns, and actual names. The phrase "the ships of Bryyo" is consistant with the Last Lord Of Science's general pattern of speech, where a modern American English speaker would say something along the lines of "Bryyonian ships". You have, however, convinced me that the "Monks of Grondheim" are properly named. I compared that prasing to the tone and structure of both other Space Pirate log entries and the suit scan descriptions, and found them inconsistant. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ships of Bryyo may be a description but it's less so of one than Semisentient organic structure. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) When was "semisentient organic structure" ever seriously considered as a name??? ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Never. I was just saying SoB is better than Sos (please somebody help me! yeah :P). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Neither is a name. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ships of Bryyo is exactly like Monks of Grondheim. Rather than make them be covered on Grondheim which could be a planet, cult, object or blah blah, they have a page for Monks of Grondheim as that's what's named in MP1. Same as Ships of Bryyo. That made no sense. I insist this be renamed. Please...? <:S --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) That phrase is ''not equivalent to Monks of Grondheim, for the reasons I have outlined. But by all means, change the name. I will undo the change exactly twice- that should be enough to attract outside input. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... why would I bother changing it if you're just going to revert it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually... wait. While I was merging Primals into Primal I discovered something. What if these are the machines that they launched into the air to absorb all contamination on the planet from Phazon? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it is possible... as I stated in my first reply. I would revert your edits merely to prolong the process and ensure that it is reviewed by other high-level users. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 03:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I have just scoured the entire planet of Bryyo to look at all of the Lore paintings, specifically, the ones featuring UAM 11, which we will call 11 for now. The Lore paintings that feature 11 are that of the entries Golden Age, Age of Science, possibly Downfall (although that might just be The Last Lord of Science's imagination as to Bryyo's destruction after the war) and Salvation. They seem to be spacecraft, but there is never any mention of a spacecraft used in the war, it was only science, magic and Mogenars. The way it seems is that all 11s encountered on Bryyo are indeed The Last Lord of Science's decontamination machines, and I believe that the "fire" escaping from them is just an opening through which corruption is absorbed. I will thus be moving this article accordingly. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Why would the Lore plates of the Golden Age feature decontamination equipment that did not exist at the time? They are obviously starships. In light of my new policy towards descriptors, I would be more than willing to rename the article Bryyonian Ship, although I still consider Ships Of Bryyo to be inconsistant with standard grammatical practice and scholarly tone. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's an inconsistency. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) If it is, then it is an inconsistancy that stretches across multiple Lore entries (decontamination equipment was only developed during the Struggle Of Exiles). ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC)